


Hands off my fries

by LadyAbigail



Series: Tumblr prompts [22]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean WInchester stealing food, Dean being a jerk, F/M, Mortified Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester stealing food, Sam being a jerk, diner food, period cravings, wonderful waitress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 05:55:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11155632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAbigail/pseuds/LadyAbigail
Summary: You and the Boys stop off at a diner for food and your choice of food scares Dean.





	Hands off my fries

**Author's Note:**

> Story is based off the tumblr prompt ""I would die for you, I would kill for you but if you take another one of my fries I will just plain out kill you."

Sweet? Savory? Salty? Chocolate? Caffeine? God you wanted everything. These cravings were insane. It hasn't been this bad in awhile. Of course it didn't help you were stuck in the back seat of The Impala. You were scared to ask Dean but you needed to eat. It was bad that you didn't remember the last time you had eaten. When your period got this bad you avoided food because there were some days where you wanted to eat everything in sight but then there were some days where you didn't want to touch anything besides water or coffee. 

 

"Are you alive back there?" Sam asked as he turned his head to look at you. It had been awhile since you had made any sort of sound. 

 

You lifted your arm and gave the younger Winchester a thumbs up. You started cramping over an hour ago when your pain medication wore off and you were hungry as hell. 

 

"Glad to see your alive," Dean had spoken up this time. "We're stopping off at a diner for some food."

 

"Thank fucking god." You thought to yourself. You were so stiff and your stomach was growling at you. After grabbing the front seat of the Impala you pull yourself up with a groan. God you couldn't wait to stretch your legs. Even though it felt like an eternity Dean pulled into a diner a few minutes later and turned off the engine to The Impala. You couldn't wait anymore. You didn't even wait for the boys. You just bolted out of the back seat and ran inside to the bathroom.  Sam and Dean didn't even bat an eye when you ran inside. They knew exactly where you were headed. 

 

Once you got done doing your business in the bathroom you came back to the table they were at to a cup of ice water and a menu sitting at your spot. You were thankful they had asked for a table instead of a booth. Booths were horrible when you felt bloated and stiff and it was hard as fuck to sit in them when your two best friends were over 6' tall. Squeezing into things sucked. 

 

After taking your seat you picked up the menu and scanned over it. Everything sounded good but the problem is you didn't know what. After skimming through the burger section and then the dessert section you decided what you wanted. You started to sip at your water while you waited for the waitress who had come back once she saw you set your menu back down. Thank god. 

 

"So what can I get everybody?" The waitress gave everybody a warm smile. You were actually glad she gave equal attention to anybody. 

 

Sam ordered a chicken salad with a side of ranch dressing, Dean ordered his normal bacon cheeseburger and you went a different route. You did a juicy lucy burger with fries and a vanilla shake. Dean gave you a confused look. 

 

"What the hell did you just order?" 

 

"I ordered a shake." You told him. He wasn't specific so you decided to give him a smart ass answer. "I do enjoy ice cream like most normal people on the planet."

 

"The burger you smart ass," Dean lifted up his glass of Coke and took a sip. "What the hell is a juicy lucy?"

 

"I can't believe you've never heard of it. It's an inside out burger." You took a sip of your water then sucked on a piece of ice. "It's stuffed with cheese."

 

"Sounds a little gross." It was Sam who spoke up this time. "To much cheese."

 

"Well maybe if you didn't eat anything besides rabbit food Sammy," You gave him a cheesy smile "You'd enjoy the greater things in life. Like a hamburger stuffed with cheese."

 

"My "rabbit food" as you call it is actually delicious. Throw some grilled chicken and some fruit on there and it's actually pretty damn good."

 

You couldn't help but roll your eyes at Sam. God he was a dork. A big loveable rabbit loving food dork. It was only a few minutes later when the waitress came back out with everybody's food. Sam immediately picked up his fork to dive into his salad and Dean looked like he was about to have sex with his. You wouldn't lie it actually looked pretty good. Knowing better then to dive into the burger like Dean did, you really didn't want to burn your mouth on hot gooey cheese, you picked up a fry and dipped it in the shake that was sitting in front of you. Dean looked at you like you had just committed a major sin. Who the the hell did that? Sam, on the other hand, was fascinated by the concept. Reaching over he tried to sneak his hand around to steal a fry. He manages to snag a couple from the plate but you move it away before he can get more. 

 

**"Sam, I would die for you, I would kill for you but if you take another one of my fries I will just plain out fucking kill you."**

Dean couldn't help but snort as your threat. He knew better then to cross you but Sam was feeling gutsy. After eating the two fries he had taken from you he reached over and snagged a couple more. Before you had a chance to grab your fork and try to stab him in the hand Sam dipped the fries he managed to snag into the shake that sat in front of you. After bringing the strange concoction to his lips, Sam bit down and after contemplating everything for a minute he gave you a smile. While you were distracted by Sam, Dean reached over and snagged the cherry off of your shake. Jesus Christ they both had a death wish didn't they?

 

"You two can go screw yourselves. I'm going to take this to go and go eat in the Impala." 

 

Before you had a chance to wave down the waitress Sam let out a sigh. They were done picking on you. The waitress had seen when Dean had snagged the cherry off of the top of your shake so she was nice and brought you over a small plate with some on it. Before she walked away she gave Sam and Dean a glare which made you smile. She was definitely going to get a good tip for this. You took your time with your food just to piss them off and once you were done you grabbed some cash out of your back pocket and tossed it down.  Dean had bought the last time you had stopped off for food. It was a rotation between you three and you made damn sure to leave her a damn good tip.  Now that you had food in your stomach you wanted a nap and that's exactly what you were going to do. Sometimes it was nice to have a whole seat to yourself. 

 

 


End file.
